Stormthorn's Decision Green's New Home
by Rayeox
Summary: Stormthorn is torn between his call of loyalty to his Clan and his new crush, Green, a Tribe cat. Green has come to live with StormClan and she made a new friend, Stormthorn. They have fallen in love with each other.
1. StormClan Characters

**Characters;;**

**StormClan**

Piratestar – small silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes; **leader**

Raincloud – dark gray she-cat with green eyes; **deputy**

Tikileaf – light ginger she-cat with green eyes; **medicine cat**

Woodpaw – light brown tabby tom with orange eyes; **medicine cat apprentice**

Sageleaf – dark gray tom with green eyes and white paws; **head warrior**

**Warriors**

Stormthorn – dark gray tom with amber eyes

Squirrelear – ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Green of the Trees (Green) – brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes; formally of the **Tribe of Sparkling Fire**

Islandvoice – silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Cindertrance – dark, smokey gray, almost black tom with green eyes

Grayleaf – gray she-cat with blue eyes

Featherstone – silver she-cat with green eyes

Stonethorn – solid gray tom with amber eyes

Misttail – light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sidestep – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Lionpaw – golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

Heatherpaw – light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sorrelpaw – tortoiseshell she-cat

Tawnypaw – bracken-colored she-cat with green eyes

Ciscopaw – ginger tom with amber eyes

Lilypaw – silver tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

**Queens**

Honeycall – brown tabby with blue eyes

Flamekit, Ashkit, Sunkit

Surfpelt – dark gray tabby with ocean blue eyes

Sandkit, Tsunamikit, Wavekit

**Elders**

Cinderwhisker – dark gray tom


	2. Prologue

♥**Prologue♥ **

**NOTE: **I do not own this series. But I do own the Clan and the characters in this story. Thank you Erin Hunter for the great saga of WARRIORS, which allows me to get ideas for my stories.

A full moon night was approaching. A lone cat was running through a mountainous region, up and down the path that led across the mountains. Her light brown tabby fur shone silver in the moonlight. Her delicate frame showed that she had barely hunted since she left her home.

The small she-cat came to a narrow, rocky out-cropping. Slowing down so she didn't fall, Green of the Trees padded down the lonely and silent path. It had been days since she left the Tribe of Sparkling Fire, and she was starting to feel lonely. But she would not go back. Ever.

Silversnow, the healer from the Tribe, had changed so much in the past moon. Too much. Green just had to get away. The choice had been hard. For one, she was leaving her place of birth. All she had ever known were the mountains and the customs that came along with being a Tribe cat.

Another reason for the choice being hard was that she was leaving her friends and kin. Tsunami and Tornado, her two best friends, would be sad that she left. But the choice had been made. And there was no going back.

Green would have to start a new life. A life in the Clans. She had heard so much from her mother about the Clans that lived beyond the mountains. They had always sounded interesting and she wanted to meet a Clan cat. But where did they live? She knew that she had taken the right path out of the mountains. But when would it come to an end?

After stopping for the night, Green awoke the next morning to the scents of the moorland. Racing the rest of the way out of the mountains, Green came to a huge spread of moorland. It's green, grassy slopes rising and falling with no end. It was too open.

Surveying her surroundings, Green spotted dark shapes in the distance. Trees! That would provide great cover for her until she found the Clan cats.

♥♥♥

Stormthorn crossed the narrow river. He had been thinking all morning about his sister Islandvoice. She was coming closer to having an apprentice, and he envied her. Piratestar had called him into her den that morning and said that he wasn't ready to take on an apprentice. She had said the he was too young and in experienced. But when Piratestar called Islandvoice to her den, Stormthorn knew she would get an apprentice.

Stormthorn opened his mouth and tasted the air. A faint trace of mouse hung in the air. It would be an easy catch. But if he wanted an apprentice, maybe he should try his fishing technique. That was his weakest point and it was holding him back from becoming a mentor.

Coming to his favorite sunning spot, just above the water's edge, Stormthorn sat down on the rock. He positioned himself so his shadow didn't hit the water. Paw raised, Stormthorn wait patiently for a fish to come to the water's edge.

By the time sunhigh approached, Stormthorn had managed to catch three fish. He buried them by the water's edge to pick up later. Bounding over to the ferns, Stormthorn scented the air.

_Strange. There's a different scent in the air today._ Thought Stormthorn. It smelled like the mountains, but it also had the scent of cat mixed in as well.

Following the scent trail, Stormthorn came to the Rocky Hollow where the elders sunned themselves. Entering the hollow slowly, Stormthorn peered around. He instantly spotted the small cave where a badger had once lived.

Padding over to it slowly, Stormthorn looked inside. And out came a small tabby shape. It flung it's self onto Stormthorn's back and bit down hard on his ear.  
Yowling in rage, Stormthorn rolled into his back, squishing the air out of his opponent. It worked. The small she-cat's claws loosed and Stormthorn was able to jump back up onto his paws.

The she-cat had light brown tabby fur and gray eyes. She lay on the ground winded. The small tabby looked hungry, as if she hadn't eaten for days.

"What's your name?" asked Stormthorn. He decided to give the tabby a chance and she what she was doing on StormClan's territory.

"My name is Green of the Trees," replied the she-cat," Or just Green."


	3. The Trio

Stormthorn trotted through the camp entrance, Green at his heels. Each carried a piece of prey in their jaws. It had rained earlier in the day. Dark clouds still obscured the sky. Raindrops glittered on the leaves and on the two cat's pelts. The rain had also washed away some of the snow that was still left on the ground.

Stormthorn dropped his catch on the fresh kill pile. Green did the same. Though still new to the Clan, Green was learning the ways of the Clan far faster than the average apprentice.

Green came from the mountain Tribe called the Tribe of Sparkling Fire. She had left the Tribe because Silversnow, the Tribe leader had changed the tribe for the worst. It had taken Green two moons to find the Clans, but in the end, she had chosen to live with StormClan.

Green chose a chaffinch for herself to eat while Stormthorn took a mouse. Together, they padded over to the tree stump where the warriors ate their meals. Islandvoice was already there, a vole between her paws.

"Hello, Green, Stormthorn," mewed Islandvoice. Her silver tabby fur glimmered in the faint sunlight. A chill wind blew through the camp, ruffling the cats' fur.

"Greetings, Islandvoice," replied Green in her mountain cat accent. She sat down and began to eat her chaffinch. Stormthorn nodded to Islandvoice and sat next to Green.

Green awoke with a start. It was well past moon high. She need to get some sleep if she was going to train with the warriors tomorrow. She had just finished learning her apprentice skills and she was ready to try them on the warriors.

Lying her head down on her paws, Green fell into an uneasy sleep.

Stormthorn woke Green up at sunrise. Islandvoice was beside him, her silver tabby fur already groomed. Rising out of her mossy beding, Green quickly washed her dusky brown pelt. Leaving the den, she joined Stormthorn and Islandvoice by the fresh kill pile. She took a vole over to eat by the stump.

Once finished, Green, Stormthorn, and Islandvoice left the camp and raced through the forest to the training forest. Soon, Green could hear the voices of her clan mates through the trees. It sounded like Grayleaf and Lilypaw were hard at work in the training forest.

Coming to a stop just outside the red sand, Green, Stormthorn, and Islandvoice watched as Grayleaf and Lilypaw trained.

"Ok. I'm a StifeClan warrior and I've just taken down your clan mate. What do you do?" quizzed Grayleaf. Lilypaw quickly answered, "I jump onto your back and bite your ear."

"Very good!" replied Grayleaf. "Now, let's try it."

Grayleaf began stalking Lilypaw around the red sand. Lilypaw jumped to her paws and jumped onto Grayleaf's back. Biting down onto her ear with enough pressure to tickle but not hurt, Lilypaw jumped off Grayleaf's back and onto the sand.

"Very good, Lilypaw!" mewed Grayleaf.

♥♥♥


End file.
